Ai Kotoba
by DessayaLaufey
Summary: "No éramos exactamente una pareja perfecta, pero eso no nos importaba, porque no necesitábamos la perfección para ser felices." Simplemente "Palabras de Amor" (Puede tomarse como extra de "Aoki Tsuki Michite" o como fanfic independiente si así se desea) -YAOI- ¡Sebastian x Ciel!


Hola~ :D

Si, ya se que me tarde, pero ya saben...la inspiración y yo solemos pelear muy seguido (la desgraciada me manda a dormir al sofa(!? ) (ademas de que no e tenido tiempo D': )

En fin~ les traigo un nuevo fanfic que -OJO!- si se desea puede tomarse como extra de mi fic "Aoki Tsuki Michite" (si no lo han leído, adelante! Esta en mi perfil xD) SOLO si así se desea ^^ Si no igual pueden leer esta historia y tomarla como algo "independiente" usando su imaginación para dos que tres cosillas que aparecen en ella :D

Se que muchas(os) de ustedes querían segunda temporada en lugar de esto...pero mmm~ lo siento...no me es posible cumplir con esa petición. D: Por favor perdónenme.

Oh! casi lo olvido (típico de mi) Advertencia!: La historia que están por leer puede subir los niveles de azúcar en la sangre(? y/o provocar algún tipo de coma diabetico(? Quedan formalmente advertidas(os)

Pues bien, ya les dejo leer.

Espero les guste :'D

(Mas notas al final del fic! ^^)

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Kuroshitsuji y sus zukulentos(? personajes no me pertenencen, son propiedad de la gran Yana Toboso-sama (larga vida a Yana! xD) Yo solo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mis ganas de Yaoi! OuO

* * *

AI KOTOBA

CAPÍTULO UNICO

Sentado sobre el balcón de mi habitación admire con algo de nostalgia el ocaso, disfrutando del hermoso paisaje que la luz del sol sobre los arboles me otorgaba gracias a la ausencia casi total de nubes. Era increíble la cantidad de colores que podía ver en tan cotidiana imagen…

Aun había muchas cosas del mundo que me sorprendían, desde el sonido del viento hasta el olor de una pequeña flor; todo debido a que ahora mis sentidos eran más agudos.

Recordaba que los primeros días después de convertirme por completo en un "semi-demonio", me había costado bastante adaptarme a mi nuevo yo, pues en algunos casos seguí siendo muy humano; aun necesitaba comer y dormir, y aunque mi condición física mejoraba con el tiempo esta seguía siendo pésima comparada con la de un demonio verdadero, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ya era capaz de defenderme si lo necesitaba, aunque hasta el momento eso no había sido del todo necesario gracias a Sebastian…

En cierta forma, de no haber sido por mi demonio todo habría sido mucho más difícil. Él siempre había estado al pendiente de mi cuando algo me pasaba, cuando las dudas se aglomeraban en mi cabeza y cuando la nostalgia e inseguridad trataban de aplastarme. Le debía muchas cosas, y a pesar de eso y de mi carácter temperamental él jamás me había dejado solo, pero…

Soltando un suspiro no pude evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza, al tiempo que golpeaba con una mano la superficie en la que me encontraba sentado, desahogando mi frustración.

¿Qué se suponía que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué mierda estaba aquí? ¿Por qué no me levantaba y corría a su lado? ¡Estaba perdiendo el tiempo…! Pero estaba tan asustado… Lo más seguro era que estaba molesto conmigo, al grado de no querer ni verme; después de todo le había gritado a la cara y le había dado una bofetada sin pensar siquiera un minuto en lo que me decía, pero es que…Me había sentido tan molesto, tan herido por sus palabras -que claramente no tenían la intención de dañarme-, palabras que no me había detenido a analizar antes de actuar.

Todo había sido tan estúpido…

Sabía con certeza que ambos teníamos la culpa, pero aun así el problema no hubiera sido tan grande de no haber sido por mi reacción al golpearlo y huir como cobarde.

-"No hagas una tormenta en un vaso de agua" –musite mordiéndome el labio inferior. Eso era justo lo que había hecho.

Las imágenes de lo sucedido no paraban de repetirse en mi cabeza, torturándome al hacerme ver repetidas mi error.

-¿Qué hago? –susurre bajando la cabeza para ocultar mi rostro con el cabello, permaneciendo así por un buen rato, sin encontrar ninguna respuesta a mi pregunta, sino más bien encontrando más razones para alejarme.

No fue sino hasta que escuche la puerta de la habitación a mis espaldas ser abierta, que mi cuerpo dio un respingo y me vi obligado a voltear a ver a la persona que entraba por ella y suspiraba cerrando los ojos unos segundos antes de caminar hacia mí con expresión neutra. Sentí la necesidad de saltar del balcón y huir, otra vez, pero no lo hice, pues algo en el rostro de mi demonio me decía que debía quedarme, y tenía razón, debíamos hablar y dejar todo claro de una buena vez.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –murmure girándome para quedar de frente al hombre de profundos ojos carmesís. ¿Cómo había dado conmigo? Estaba seguro de haber borrado cualquier rastro que diera conmigo.

-Me encontré con Agni en la ciudad y me dijo que todos estaba pasando el invierno haya, a petición de Soma, por lo que la mansión se encontraba vacía –explico meneando la cabeza con algo de humor en la voz.

No había contado con algo así…Creí que tendría más tiempo para pensar a donde ir antes de que supiera de ese hecho.

-Me costó un poco convencerlo de no correr a avisarles a los demás de mi presencia, y también de hacerlo parar de preguntar por usted.

-Ya veo…Supongo que tendré que arreglar correctamente eso más tarde –suspire asintiendo una sola vez. Estaba consciente de lo preocupados que estaban mis sirvientes debido a mi inesperada desaparición hace ya casi tres meses…

-Fue una gran idea la suya sobre venir aquí, lo admito. No se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza este lugar debido a que no quiere que ellos lo vean aun –murmuro el demonio consciente del hilo de mis pensamientos.

Por un rato nadie dijo nada, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que eso terminara. El ambiente se había tornado increíblemente tenso.

-Lamento haberte golpeado –me atreví a decir, bajando la mirada al suelo. De verdad me arrepentía tremendamente de ese hecho.

Sebastian no dijo nada.

-También me disculpo por gritarte –agregue apretando los puños.

El viento alboroto mi cabello apenas cerré la boca, dando a entender que no diría más por el momento.

-Ciel –el demonio dio un paso enfrente, colocando una mano en mí cabeza con suavidad –Estoy enfadado, pero no es por ninguna de esas razones.

-¿Qué…? –levante la mirada, para verlo a los ojos.

-Me enojo no saber dónde estabas –explico agachándose para depositar un beso sobre mi frente –Me asuste bastante cuando no pude encontrarte. Disculpa por lo que paso, te lastime y lo lamento.

¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Por qué me hacía ver como lo más importante de su vida justo en este momento? Eso era hacer trampa.

-¡No…yo no debí haber actuado tan inmaduramente! –Me apresure a responder, sintiendo mi cabeza caliente –Fui un idiota…

-Yo creo que ambos lo fuimos –interrumpió acariciando una de mis mejillas, al tiempo que embozaba una pequeña sonrisa –Pero primero déjame decir por qué razón lo fui yo.

Dejándome llevar por su suave tacto y aterciopelada voz me limite a asentir, dispuesto a oírlo.

-Cuando te vi tan cerca de él me cegaron los celos y me deje llevar. Cuando te explique la razón de haber actuado así te dije que te amaba, pero lo hice de una forma equivocada, del mismo modo que te explique por qué me molestaba que estuvieras con cualquiera que no fuera yo –hablo con voz pausada, meneando la cabeza un poco para sí mismo –Sé que no debí haberme comportado de ese modo, pero al pensar que podía perderte…De verdad lo siento –tomo un respiro, juntando una de nuestras manos –Cuando no te encontré en nuestro hogar me sentí enojado, asustado, débil…pero de esa forma entendí que las cosas entre nosotros estaban "mal" de alguna forma, y quiero saber porque. Sé que hay cosas que no quieres decirme, pero creo que ya es momento de que lo hagas; yo te escuchare.

Maldición…tenía ganas de llorar, pero de ningún modo lo aria. Este era el momento….era hora de saber si lo nuestro de verdad podía seguir.

-…la razón por la que me fui fue porque estoy harto de sentir que desconfías del amor que te tengo –comencé, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos –Me duele creer que piensas que me iré de tu lado a la mínima oportunidad o proposición de parte de quien sea. Me gustaría que confiaras en mí como yo en ti siempre que hablas con alguien que claramente puede ser mejor que yo para ti.

Tragando saliva mire a los ojos al pelinegro, fijándome en su ceño fruncido y su rostro hecho un poema, revelando sus ganas de hablar, pero aun necesitaba decir más.

-Ese día que dijiste que me amabas…En aquella ocasión me dijiste "¿qué más amor puede significar no hacerte nada por miedo a verte llorar?" –susurre levantando una mano al ver sus intenciones de disculparse por aquello. No quería que lo hiciera. –Sé que no fue tu intención mencionarlo, pero tienes razón y eso también me hizo perder la cabeza.

Tres meses…y en ese tiempo no habíamos hecho nada, porque aun en algunas noches despertaba con lágrimas en los ojos y sin dejar que él me tocara porque momentáneamente sentía miedo de su persona.

-Por esa razón es que también eh llegado a pensar que de verdad mereces algo mejor que yo, pero después me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito y soy incapaz de cortar todo. Soy egoísta, eso siempre lo has sabido ¿no? –confesé con algo de culpa. Lo admitía…sin Sebastian me sentía increíblemente solo. Había estado dos días y medio lejos de él, pero ese plazo me había parecido una eternidad. No quería perderlo, no quería que dejara de ser solo mío - Mi vida está vacía si no estás en ella…

Sin esperar que siguiera hablando, mi antiguo mayordomo jalo de mi mano para hacerme quedar de pie antes de estamparme contra su pecho en un abrazo que me hizo soltar algunas lágrimas al sentir la calidez que me brindaba.

-...Tienes razón –musito en un suspiro estrechándome aún más entre sus brazos –Pero es que…aún me cuesta creer que quieras estar al lado de alguien como yo, alguien que te lastimo. Me da miedo creer que algún día podría perderte al no ser la persona indicada para ti.

-No hay nadie mejor para mí que tu –interrumpí pegándome más a su pecho para fortalecer mis palabras.

-Sin duda alguna…no podría vivir sin ti –soltó en un suspiro, correspondiendo a mi afecto con un abrazo firme pero cuidadoso.

 _-_ Yo tampoco –confesé cerrando los ojos para concentrarme en el embriagante aroma que desprendía mi demonio.

Hasta este día tantas cosas habían pasado entre nosotros…No era la primera vez que discutíamos, pues a decir verdad por nuestra propia forma de ser solíamos pelear bastante, pero siempre que eso pasaba terminábamos riendo y admitiendo nuestro error, aunque a veces a regañadientes. No éramos exactamente una pareja perfecta, pero eso no nos importaba, porque no necesitábamos la perfección para ser felices.

-Sebastian –llame apretando entre mis manos parte de su camisa -¿me amas?

A pesar de ya no ser del todo humano, la sangre se aglomero en mi rostro haciéndome sentir la cara caliente.

-Sí, te amo como no tienes idea –respondió tras unos segundos, revelando algo de confusión en la voz debido a mi inusual pregunta -¿y tú?

A la espera de mi contestación, el pelinegro se agacho un poco para hundir su rostro entre mi hombro y cuello, dejando un casto beso sobre mi piel que me hizo cosquillas y mando una corriente eléctrica a través de todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que el rubor en mis mejillas se acrecentara.

-Igual –solté en un susurro, tratando de que mi voz no temblara.

Con una suave y característica risilla aterciopelada se separó un poco, para poder verme a la cara, haciendo aún más grande su sonrisa al ver mi estado actual.

-Adorable –gruño quedamente antes de pescar mis labios en un sutil beso, callando antes de tiempo mi protesta por dicho adjetivo, mientras sus brazos se cernían entorno a mi cintura para poder levantarme, colocándome encima del balcón de nueva cuenta para que estuviéramos a la misma altura.

A pesar de que ya en varias ocasiones nos habíamos besado de esta forma, no había vez en que mi corazón no latiera con increíble rapidez al hacerlo. Me era imposible describir la sensación que invadía mi ser cuando el demonio frente a mí me tocaba de esta forma, pero igual era en este tipo de situaciones cuando a mi cabeza llegaba el cuestionamiento de por qué no dejaba que las cosas avanzaran a más. Tal vez aún tenía miedo de "eso" debido a que la primera vez, y la segunda, no habían sido agradables en lo más mínimo, sino todo lo contrario; habían sido experiencias horribles…pero eso no tenía por qué repetirse ¿verdad?

Colocando una mano detrás de mi cabeza, el demonio coló su lengua dentro de mi boca, paseando con parsimonia en mi cavidad, iniciando un baile lleno de cadencia con mi propia lengua mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda lentamente, haciendo que mis preocupaciones se esfumaran poco a poco.

Manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras correspondía el beso, mis piernas rodearon casi inconscientemente el cuerpo del más alto, al tiempo que mis manos subían por sus hombros hasta enredarse detrás de su cuello, haciendo que el contacto de nuestros cuerpos fuera más íntimo.

Adoraba este tipo de momentos, cuando las palabras no eran necesarias para expresarnos…

No pude evitar soltar un jadeo cuando una fría mano se coló debajo de mi camisa, acariciando uno de mis costados, ascendiendo con parsimonia por mi columna de manera sensual y provocativa.

Separando nuestros labios para dejarme tomar algo de aire, el pelinegro repartió besos en una de las comisuras, bajando por el mentón hasta llegar a mi cuello, donde se detuvo a inhalar profundamente el olor de mi piel, haciéndome soltar un suspiro.

Siempre era en ese punto cuando todo terminaba. A veces era yo quien cortaba las cosas colocando mis manos en su pecho para empujar un poco, y otras veces era el quien decidía separarse, temiendo alguna reacción negativa de mi parte…Pero esta vez…esta vez no quería que paráramos…En esta ocasión en especial tenía más que claro que Sebastian me amaba, y que no aria nada que pudiera dañarme como en el pasado, cuando por decisión mía y error suyo así habían sido las cosas.

Mirando de reojo el casi finalizado ocaso, emboce una pequeña sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos en busca del valor necesario para hablar. Ya había tomado mi decisión.

-Llévame adentro, tengo frio – suspire tratando de aparentar normalidad.

Casi de inmediato el demonio se separó un poco para dedicarme una sonrisa torcida, pero pude ver en sus ojos cuanto se estaba conteniendo, como siempre pasaba.

-"yes, my lord" –musito sin titubeos, con intención de dar un paso atrás para poder liberarse de mi agarre y así cargarme como usualmente hacía, pero eso era algo que no quería que hiciera.

-Así –me limite a decir, aun con mis piernas enganchadas tras su espalda baja, y mis brazos entorno a su cuello.

Aun con una pisca de duda en sus elegantes facciones, el mayor termino meneando un poco la cabeza sin parar de sonreír, al tiempo que volvía a colocar sus manos en torno a mi cintura y me levantaba del balcón antes de caminar sin dificultad alguna de regreso a mi habitación, cerrando con un pie el ventanal. En todo ese rato ninguno de los dos dejo de observar los ojos del contrario, como si buscáramos algo en ellos. Por mi parte yo ya había encontrado lo que quería, pero al parecer el aún no.

-¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos unos días en la mansión? –pregunte para romper el silencio, sin intenciones de soltarme del cuerpo del pelinegro, siendo esta última acción algo que lo mantenía ligeramente descolocado.

-Supongo que estará bien –sonrió dirigiéndose a la cama con intenciones de sentarme hay para que finalmente lo soltara –mph…no puedo bajarte si no me liberas –rio un poco, tanteando mis costillas con intención de hacerme cosquillas, pero ese movimiento fue lento, incluso para él.

Apresurándome a sus acciones deposite un rápido ósculo sobre sus delgados labios, separándome casi de inmediato para poder ver su expresión anonada antes de volver a besarlo, haciendo que esta vez el contacto fuera más intenso.

Fue solo cuestión de segundos para que el pelinegro me correspondiera con arrolladora fogosidad, mordiendo mi labio inferior sensualmente antes de separarse con la respiración agitada, rebelando su inquietud y excitación…que era justo lo que quería provocar en él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados.

Debido a mis acciones el de ojos rojos se encontraba recargado contra la pared -a algunos centímetros de la cama- a pesar de que era claro que mi peso no era ningún problema para él, por lo que asumí que lo había hecho inconscientemente.

-Quiero... –musite desviando la mirada al ser incapaz de mantenerme sereno –quiero que me toques.

Mi corazón palpitaba completamente desbocado, mis manos temblaban, y mi cara la sentía increíblemente caliente. Decir aquello sonaba aún más vergonzoso de lo que me había imaginado.

Tuve que obligarme a encarar de nueva cuenta a mi ex mayordomo al notar la tensión en su cuerpo y a la falta de palabras, topándome con la sorpresa plasmada en sus facciones, y un extraño brillo en sus ojos que pusieron mis sentidos en alerta.

-¿Sebastian? –pregunte, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

Estaba por volver a hablar al ver que seguía sin reaccionar cuando sin previo aviso el demonio cambio nuestras posiciones al girar con gran rapidez, colocándome sobre una de las cómodas y tirando en el acto un candelabro y un jarrón con flores antes de atacar con ímpetu mi boca, mientras sus manos tanteaban mi cuerpo con una firmeza extrañamente suave y agradable.

Haciendo lo propio recorrí su pecho con mis manos, deslizando por sus brazos el saco que lo cubría, antes de hacer lo mismo con su camisa, desabotonando con torpeza los pequeños botones uno a uno.

Fue al momento en el que la lengua y labios de demonio recorrían mi pecho cuando note que mi propia camisa había desaparecido sin darme cuenta, pero eso no me molesto; muy por el contrario emboce una gran sonrisa acompañada de suspiros que solo la persona frente a mí era capaz de hacerme soltar.

Con los ojos cerrados acaricie con cadencia la piel del abdomen levemente marcado de Sebastian, notando con cierta satisfacción los gruñidos que salían de su boca por tal acción.

Soltando una leve risilla –que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo- el pelinegro posiciono su boca sobre uno de mis pezones, chupándolo y lamiéndolo con insistencia, pasándose al otro cuando este estuvo erecto, logrando con ello que un gemido –sumamente vergonzoso- escapara desde mi garganta.

-…Haces…cosquillas –logre articular a duras penas, mordiéndome un labio para evitar soltar sonidos raros.

En respuesta a mis palabras el cuerpo de mi ex mayordomo tembló un poco debido a la limpia carcajada que no se hizo esperar de él.

-No sabes cuánto deseaba esto… -murmuro con voz grave y masculina, provocándome un estremecimiento –besar tus labios...tocar tu piel… hacerte decir mi nombre…oírte jadear…

Levantando la cabeza el demonio enfoco sus ojos en los míos, mostrándome la lujuria que estos trasmitían, y así, sin decir nada, me otorgo otro beso lleno de pasión que logro robarme el aliento. No había error alguno; lo amaba. Simplemente lo amaba con todo mi corazón y quería que esta noche eso quedara claro de todas las formas posibles.

Claramente pude sentir cuando los dedos del pelinegro descendieron por mis costados hasta llegar al borde mi pantalón, donde corrieron hacia adelante para desabotonarlos, conteniendo las ganas de limitarse a romperlo, pues no quería asustarme.

 _Demonio, que dulce eres…_

En cuestión de segundos me vi despojado de aquella suave tela, quedando solo en interiores, logrando con esto que el calor en mi cuerpo aumentara debido a lo bochornoso que me parecía estar semidesnudo ante su hambrienta mirada que me recorría de pies a cabeza con gran atención, como si estuviera viendo una sublime obra de arte.

Notando que él aún tenía toda la ropa puesta, mostrando únicamente su pecho y estomago al tener el saco y la camisa abierta, me apresure a despojarlo de aquellas molestas prendas -con algo de ayuda de su parte-, deleitándome con el tacto de su fría piel contra la mía.

-Ciel…- ronroneo recorriendo mi clavícula con la nariz, olisqueándome.

Tragando saliva fui consciente del momento en el que el pelinegro recorrió mis piernas con firmeza, subiendo y bajando repetidamente antes de ceñirse al borde de mi ropa interior para poder bajarla, haciendo que esta terminara tirada en el suelo.

Presa del pudo trate de cubrirme con mis propias piernas y manos, pero el mayor no me permitió tal acción al estar situado entre estas.

-Tranquilo –susurro contra mi oído, acariciando mi rostro con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra palpaba mi cintura, bajando de a poco a poco por mi cadera antes de llegar a mis piernas de nueva cuenta, donde se mantuvo un rato antes de pasarse a mis muslos, logrando con ello que mi respiración se acelerara y mi cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar -aún más- a sus caricias.

Depositando un beso sobre mis hombros el demonio finalmente toco aquella parte intima de mi cuerpo, haciéndome soltar un fuerte gemido al tiempo que mis uñas se clavaban en sus brazos.

-…Se-sebastian… -balbuce por lo bajo apoyando la frente contra su pecho, sintiéndome increíblemente débil ante él.

Ejerciendo más presión, el de ojos rojos acelero el movimiento de su mano sobre mi miembro.

-No calles tu hermosa voz, quiero oírla – farfullo repartiendo ósculos en mi cuello, removiendo mi cabello haciéndome estremecer.

-…ya…estoy… -un fuerte cosquilleo comenzaba a hacerse presente en la parte baja de mi vientre, haciéndome ver borroso.

El mayor se separó de mí, dejando también de acariciar mi intimidad. No pude evitar fruncir el ceño y sentirme frustrado.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Sebastian coloco una mano tras mi cintura y jalo un poco de esta, haciéndome quedar al borde de la cómoda y aún más pegado a su cuerpo. Me fue imposible no sonrojarme hasta las orejas al sentir la dureza de mi mayordomo contra la mía propia, a pesar de la ropa.

-No te are daño –susurro quedamente, dirigiendo con lentitud una mano abajo, situándose en mi entrada.

Sabiendo lo que estaba por pasar me limite a asentir repetidas veces de forma nerviosa, inhalando y exhalando aire con los ojos cerrados. Esta vez sería diferente…no tenía por qué doler como en aquella ocasión…

Aprovechando la humedad de sus dedos gracias al presemen, el demonio introdujo con algo de dificultad uno de sus dígitos, tanteando con este mis paredes internas con un lento mete y saca que, aunque incomodo, no me lastimaba en lo absoluto, si no que más bien me hacía sentir corrientes eléctricas subir por mi columna.

Tragando saliva fui consiente de cuando, después de un rato, un segundo dedo se unió al primero para comenzar a girar y abrirse entre ellos.

Avergonzado mantuve la cabeza recargada en uno de los hombros de Sebastian, manteniendo una mano sobre mi boca para acallar un poco los pequeños gemidos que salían de esta. No lo iba a negar, lo que me hacía se sentía muy bien si se dejaba de lado el dolor –que era muy poco-.

Al sentir entrar el tercer digito mi cuerpo dio un respingo en respuesta, pues con el mi demonio soltó un gutural gruñido que no me fue difícil comprender.

-Ya…ya puedes hacerlo –jadee con dificultad.

Con una mano levanto mi rojizo rostro hacia el suyo, haciendo que nuestros ojos se encontraran. Claramente pude sentir como sus dedos salían de dentro de mí para ocuparse de dejar al descubierto su propio miembro.

-Te amo –susurro con los ojos rosa brillante, antes de depositar un suave beso sobre mi frente – ¿Confías en mí?

Aun con el corazón a mil y los nervios a flor de piel, no pude despegar mis ojos de los suyos…

-Si –respondí sin duda en la voz, a pesar de lo débil de esta.

-Necesito que te mantengas lo más relajado posible –murmuro con una sonrisa tranquilizadora –Dolerá un poco, pero después se sentirá bien ¿de acuerdo?

Podía ver en su mirada lo mucho que le costaba mantenerse tan sereno… y sin embargo cada uno de sus movimientos estaba lleno de cuidado.

-Si… –suspire cerrando de nueva cuenta los ojos. Confiaba ciegamente en él.

Casi a la par de mis palabras el miembro del mayor se restregó contra mi entrada unas cuantas veces, haciéndome estremecer de deseo…

Apretando un poco más el agarre en mi cintura, entro en mí, deslizándose con lentitud hasta que la punta estuvo dentro. Podía sentir como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos en respuesta a lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Quieres que me detenga? –pregunto con la respiración algo agitada.

A pesar de todo negué con la cabeza. Él estaba siendo muy gentil…y yo no quería que parara.

-…-Ha-hazlo…-jadee apretando los dientes y abrazándome más a él, encontrando en ello el consuelo necesario.

Entendiendo a lo que me refería el demonio dio una estocada que me hizo abrir los ojos como platos y soltar un grito que desgarro el silencio de la habitación. Estaba totalmente dentro de mí…

Temblando y apretando con fuerza los dientes me mantuve pegado a Sebastian con manos y piernas. No podía ni quería moverme, y rogaba que él tampoco lo hiciera.

-Tranquilo…no me moveré –susurro dándome un pequeño beso en el cuello, al tiempo que dirigía una de sus manos a mi miembro y comenzaba a masajearlo con lentitud, acelerando el ritmo tras unos momentos.

A pesar de la agonía que sentía en mi parte baja, las caricias del pelinegro lograban distraerme lo suficiente como para ignorar un poco el dolor punzante que pasados unos minutos comenzó a desaparecer siendo opacado por una nueva sensación…

Mordiéndome un labio me atreví a mover un poco las caderas, soltando un gritillo apenas lo hice debido al placer que esa simple acción provoco dentro de mí.

Notando mi estado el demonio comenzó a moverse con cierta lentitud para ir acostumbrándome, pero casi de inmediato las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas y precisas, arrancando de mis labios jadeos y gemidos ahogados que claramente le encantaban.

-… ¡Sebas-Sebastian! -exclame arqueando la espalda cuando su miembro dio contra un punto dentro de mí que me hizo ver las estrellas y puso mis nervios a flor de piel exquisitamente.

-…Ciel…Ciel… -lo escuche decir mientras buscaba mis labios, apresándolos sin miramientos apenas los encontró.

Sin parar de besarme dejo de moverse, al tiempo que se me las arreglaba para levantarme y llevarme hasta la cama, donde me deposito con suavidad acomodándose inmediatamente sobre mí antes de volver a penetrarme. Me fue imposible no romper el beso para soltar un grito al mismo tiempo que me aferraba a las blancas sabanas con fuerza.

-…Ya…ya no puedo –balbucee, sabiendo que en cualquier momento me vendría.

\- A-adelante –respondió mordiendo uno de mis hombros sin mucha fuerza, mientras que su mano aceleraba las felaciones en mi miembro y sus estocadas se hacían más rápidas y profundas.

Gritando su nombre con fuerza me sentí morir con el orgasmo que nublo mi vista y me hizo arquear la espalda mientras mi interior se contraía apretando el miembro de mi demonio, provocando que este terminara viniéndose pocos segundos después en mí.

Sudoroso y cansado deje caer mi cuerpo contra el colchón sin ningún miramiento, soltando un pequeño gemidito cuando el mayor saco su miembro y se recostó a un lado mío, atrayéndome hacia el hasta terminar recostado sobre su pecho, antes de jalar con una mano una de las sabanas para cubrir nuestros cuerpos.

-¿estás bien? –pregunto con la respiración algo acelerada, percatándose de la mueca que no pude ocultar cuando me moví para acomodarme mejor.

-Estoy bien –le asegure embozando una ancha sonrisa, que casi de inmediato me devolvió.

Mordiéndose un labio, Sebastian coloco una mano tras mi cabeza para darme un húmedo beso, que ni tarde ni perezoso correspondí.

Apenas nos separamos recargue mi cabeza en su pecho, sin dejar de sonreír tontamente.

-Sebastian –llame cerrando los ojos con cierto cansancio.

-¿Mph?

-¿Nunca te aburrirás de mí? –pregunte, levantando la cabeza nuevamente para verlo a los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no. Te amo. –me aseguro depositando un ósculo en mi frente, sin perder su tenue sonrisa, haciéndome recobrar mi antigua posición.

Sin parar de acariciar mí cabello, y pasando a deslizar sus dedos sobre mi espalda, el demonio comenzó a tararear una suave melodía, que pronto se volvió una hermosa canción que me hizo sonrojar y sentir inmensamente feliz…

 _"…No debes dudar, si es o no verdad_

 _Te diré que alguien como tú jamás encontrare~_

 _Siempre te amare, por siempre te protegeré_

 _Más bien jamás de dejare_

 _Quisiera que siempre estés aquí_

 _Estoy enamorado de ti, desde la primera vez_

 _Que con valor grite tu nombre_

 _Y sentí un gran alivio al despertar…_

 _Eres tan parecido a mí,_

 _No hay diferencias en el amor,_

 _El destino fue el que nos unió,_

 _Prometo que cuidare de ti…_

 _Es fuerte nuestro sentimiento_

 _Y a cada beso va creciendo más_

 _Y al momento de abrazarte_

 _Susurrare palabras de amor…"_

-Te amo.

Con una sonrisa en mis labios, deje que la inconsciencia se hiciera de mí, sintiéndome protegido y amado en brazos de mi demonio…

AI KOTOBA

FIN

~Mizuki Nozomi~

* * *

Lo se, lo se, me pase de cursi pero ah~ ¿que les puedo decir? Necesitaba algo de azúcar en mi vida y me desahogue con esto ._. Gomenasai~

Sea como sea, espero les haya gustado al menos un poco este fic. TuT Si así fue por favor dejen un review con su opinión. Se los agradescere bastante c':

Aproposito, ahora que recuerdo, por hay hubo quienes me pidieron M-PREG para esta historia. Otra vez les pido disculpas por no cumplir a ese pedido. Se que hubiera sido lindo, pero la verdad es que discrepo bastante con ese tema por ciertas razones que no tratare por este medio ñ.ñ (mmm...are un ensayo de este tema despues xD)

Ah~ bueno, les aviso que...debido a que acabo de regresar de vacaciones (ugh~) no estaré por acá un tiempo (es mi ultimo año de prepa! Debo esforzarme lo mas que pueda!)

Igual aprovecho para decirles que le daré un descanso a la pareja de Sebby y Ciel ¿si? (entiendanme, necesito escribir de mis otras OTP al menos un solo fic para sentirme feliz y contenta :D -Pueden saber cuales son dichas parejas en mi face-) Pero no se preocupen, que mientras me encargo de esas próximas historias, iré preparando un muy (recalco: MUY) especial fic Sebasciel que sera algo/muy diferente a los que llevo hasta hoy en día ^^ Ya lo verán O.O Esa idea a estado rondando en mi cabeza un buen rato xD

En fin~ eso es todo por ahora.

Muchas gracias por leer! (dejen review :'D)

Que estén bien!

¡Besos y abrazos!

 **~Mizuki Nozomi~**


End file.
